


Her

by Operation619



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operation619/pseuds/Operation619
Summary: One-shot- maybe multi-chapter. I don't know yet.Set after AOU, but an alternate universe where bucky is safe and sound but still struggling with his memories and is working with the tea.Our girl is the magic behind every Avengers OP, assisting Friday with data and being involved occasionally if things get dirty or horrific. (Code Crimson). Her affections for a certain Captain have her conflicted and broke as she watches him get along with a blonde who is not to be named.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment. There are topics in this that some may find disturbing so please be

**Translations at the bottom. **

** _Inner thoughts for the OFC are in Bold Italic._ **

_Telepathic communication between people are in italic_

* * *

The silence was too loud.

The music was booming for everyone else, but as she zoned out and watched as _he_ danced with _her_. The silence became familiar- again. She could feel the bass of the music, the rhythm and how the floor vibrated with every living soul in the room jumping and twisting to the music.

But she stood still, watching- painfully as _he _dances with _her._ It was worse enough that he didn’t know how she felt about him but watching him dance with someone else was what made the tears fall; the heart claw it’s way out of her chest and break at her feet.

“Hey, Ray. I’m going to head out back for a quick smoke.” She nodded numbly as her eyes stained the image in her head of _her_ arms around _his _shoulders. She jumped slightly when a heavy hand was placed on the side of her arm;

“Yes, James. I know, your going for a smoke,” she spoke loudly as she turned to face unfamiliar green eyes that sharply stared back. She mustered a tight smile when he mouthed ‘hello’.

“Can I buy you a drink?” She stared at him, confusion running through her mind as she tried to piece together what he said. After a few moments of silence, she gestured to her ears indicating that she couldn’t hear him. That’s when he leaned in closer; so close that she felt his nose nudge the top of her ear lobe.

“Can I buy you a drink?” His warm breath sent a flutter in her stomach as his deep voice whispered to her.

Not being able to muster up the courage to speak. She weakly nodded back, stunned that a man like him would offer to buy a woman like her a drink. She blinked once, twice, three times and yet she couldn’t come to terms with the fact that he was holding her hand and leading her towards the bar.

Sliding into the last stool against the bar she tilted her head back a bit to look at the man standing before her. She watched as he leant over to order the two drinks and licked her lips slightly. ‘**_When were they so dry?_**’ she asked herself. Reaching into her bag she quickly applied a thin layer of Chapstick to her patchy lips. But a feeling of being watched made her slowed down her motion; looking up she met the curious eyes of wonder-boy in front of her. His green eyes gleamed with humour.

“What?” She quietly mumble, yet he seemed to know what she said. He shook his head slightly before nudging her legs open to stand closer to her.

“You work fast,” his chuckle vibrated throughout her body. Laughing along with him she shook her head in return.

“No, no my lips were just dry. I swear. But you’d know when I’m working.” She blushed slightly at the sudden courage.

The feeling felt foreign but nice.

She tilted her head to the side as she watched the man’s eyes scan over her face. Just her face, not her cleavage that was suffocating in the tight romper that Natasha made her wear. And not her legs, which even she couldn’t deny looked good in the romper, however it was just a little bit too high for her liking.

She glanced to the side for a split second, a smirk tugging onto the corner of her lips as she saw the drink Kelly, the bartender, was sliding over.

“Blowjob?” Green eyes grew wide within a second, shock evident in the sparkling orbs.

“What!”

“My blowjob, can you just reach over and get it please?” She tilted her head, showing green eyes where her drink was sat there waiting. She had to stop herself form blushing as the mans hands gripped onto her thighs lightly to stabilise himself as he leant back to grab the drink. She drunk in the image of his shirt under stress from the simple motion. She blushed profusely as she gazed upon his nipples that were perking through the material.

A cough interrupted her moment, gazing through her long eyelashes she saw the chocolate and vanilla swirl substance in the shot glass in the man’s hands. Timidly she reached out and grabbed the glass; without a second thought she threw her head back and downed the shot. Vodka and Belgium chocolate mixed with vanilla essence filled her senses. She let out a small moan as the smooth texture slipped down her throat. Cooling her burning throat.

Making eye contact with the emerald eyes; she swiped her tongue around the circumference of the glass, as if mimicking the motion of her tongue when she would be giving the desired lustrous motion.

“Does it taste nice? I think I should get one.” The mans throat moved as he swallowed deeply, flustered with the gesture he saw in front of him.

Shaking her head, she maintained eye contact with the beauty in front of her; dropping the shot glass onto the bar she reached forward and grabbed the back of the mans thick neck, drawing closer she glanced at his lips before looking back into his eyes, that had grown a shade darker.

Silver eyes stared into a forest so green, she lost herself in its beauty. He followed her the rest of the way and he planted his lips onto her plump ones, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. First it was slow and timid until she gently swiped her tongue onto the bottom of his now swollen lip.

Lips battled together as tongues fought for dominance. The taste of the blowjob was shared between them, causing him to moan at the sweet and bitter taste of the drink.

Moments passed before the two broke apart for air, chests rising and falling heavily, they each sported a goofy smile. He licked his lips, staring at the blushing mess in front of him.

“It tastes nice doesn’t it?” Her voice was husky, a slight rasp to it that she suddenly gained out of nowhere. The man shook his head.

She rose a perfectly arched eyebrow in confusion, slightly disappointed that she didn’t achieve her goal.

“I only got to taste it a little bit, I think I need to try it again.” A flash of mischief darted across his eyes, soon seen in hers too. She threw her head back laughing; catching the attention of her friends.

Nodding happily, she watched as the man stood from his seat and walked closer between her legs, she was just a few inches shorter than him on the high bar stool, her forehead coming to his eyebrows.

“The names Damien by the way.” She chuckled lowly and quickly pecked his lips.

“Autumn,” she hummed as they came together, losing themselves in teeth and tongues. They lost themselves in the moment, lost themselves in the feeling that overcame all their senses.

Lost themselves in each other.

Autumn’s hand came slid down and pressed on Damien’s chest, lightly pushing him away before they both suffocated in their not-so silent adventure of lust.

“I think...” Her words got lost as she gulped, eyes fixated on a bead of sweat that lusciously travelled down his thick neck. “I think we are in a too public place for this?” She tilted her head as her eyes cast over the crowd; although most of them were either to intoxicated or horny to care. She still felt self-conscious. To exposed to be doing something intimate yet whorish in public. Damien nodded is head, causing the mop of jet-black curls on top of his head to wobble childishly.

His grip on her thighs tightened a bit before he realised what she meant; nodding he grabbed her hands and helped her stand, not before flagging down a bartender ordering another drink. He turned to her eyes ablaze before his husky voice floated out his mouth and down her hopeless body:

“Meet me on the west-balcony? I’ll get us a beer.” He nodded before turning back around to pay for the drinks.

With a skip in her step she pushed past the sweaty mass of bodies and made her way to the small black and violet metal staircase that spiralled upward to the next level. Just as her hand reached the railing to support herself a rough yet gentle hand came down on hers, halting her in her venture upstairs.

“Where are you going?” His voice wasn’t loud, it was soft and calming to her, but it held the same authoritative tone that was always present whenever they’d gone on missions. And she hated that he wasn’t letting go like he should be. Especially with _her_, with them getting all handsy and- fuck did she hate seeing the two of them together.

Quickly glancing into his captivating eyes, she blinks profusely to get the image out of her head before looking over his broad shoulder; to the woman that caused the fire in her stomach to burn her intestines and heart.

“Upstairs, is that a problem?” She looked him in the eyes again, praying not to crumble because of the intensity of them.

“No, it’s just, I um. I don’t know if you should be alone with that man by yourself.” His left hand came up and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Normally she would’ve found it cute, sexy even.

But tonight, right then and there it angered her more.

Ripping her hand from under his right one, as if it scorched her skin, she pointed it up, so it hovered in front of his nose; her eyes squinted slightly as her shoulders squared, telling the man in front of her that she’s mad.

“You, Mr Steve Roger, fucking Captain America: told the team to come out here to let lose, enjoy ourselves, and for one goddam minute I get a chance to do that, you have to come along and break the moment of freedom I have.” She scoffed as she looked over her shoulder and watched Damien walk over, his right hand holding a ‘Strawberry & Lime’ Kopparberg and his left a Corona. He tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

“Go back to your show girl Steve, please I’m trying to act like everything is okay for me, and you doing that is making it so much easier.” Damien came over and handed her the Kopparberg before slipping his arm around her waist.

“Ray, what are you talking about,” his eyes burned with immense fire as he watched her turn around to walk up the stairs with the strange man. She turned to look over at him one more time, wishing she could just jump into his arms and hold him, tell him she loves him.

“I’ll see you later Grant,” nodding to herself she brought the bottle to her lips and chugged half of it down in fear she’d end up crying.

She can’t cry, it’s not the time.

Never is.

She grabbed onto Damien’s shoulder as they clambered up the spiral staircase and broke their way onto the empty balcony.

Fresh air slapped Autumn on the face harshly as she emerged from the inferno of a building, she welcomed the new oxygen with open arms giddily skipping her way to the railing that looked over the New York scene, jaw hanging as she took in the plethora of lights and bodies.

She’s lived here for ten years now and will never get used to the scene of New York at night, the lights on buildings, cars and the people. The people are truly the greatest sight to behold.

Sitting high enough so you can gaze down upon them but not be immediately spotted was the best way to watch the bustle of flesh and bones; the outfits, the conversations and the body language gave her hours of entertainment as she watched from building rooftops. Occasionally sitting with her legs dangling off the side as she ate lunch and watched the people move below with no idea of being watched by the mastermind behind every Avengers OP.

“You look like you’ve never seen New York before,” she just hummed as she gulped down the rest of her fruity cider. She set it down by her feet before straightening up and looking back at the sight before her.

She looked down and smiled as she saw Bucky leaning against the wall of the club that juts out, smoothly talking to a girl with red hair; **_‘Doesn’t have a type my ass.’ _**She scoffed as she thought to herself. She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat which caused her to whip her head around, maybe a little bit to fast as her vision begins to become a bit blurry.

Stumbling slightly; she grabs onto the railing behind her tightly as her foot bends awkwardly in her white heels – “What?”- her Black and green romper suddenly starts to become a little bit to tight as her senses overload, noises get louder and quieter at the same time, her breathing sounds foreign to her own ears, her body is suddenly covered in a light sheet of sweat.

She moaned as her head throbs along with the loud vibration of the music below her feet. She slowly lifts her head to meet Damien, a strangled moan escapes her lips as she lets go of the railings and tries to walk towards him. But she couldn’t even but one foot in front of the other. She felt herself stumble to the ground before a pair of strong arms gripped her waist tightly pulling her securely to their chest. **_‘Steve?’_** the thought echoed tauntingly in her head as her fear stained eyes met forest green. A forest haunted with monsters and nightmares.

A forest she once wanted to get lost in, but now is trapped and running for help.

“Look at you. Begging to be fucked aren’t we.” A smile spread across his face as he slowly put his arms underneath her legs to hike her up, he held her to his chest before walking back towards the door, he mumbled as her white heels slipped of her feet but simply kicked them to the side as he continued his adventure back inside.

The world spun around her as she laid still, helplessly in her capture’s arms. She couldn’t move, it was like she was trapped in her own body aware of the things going on, yet uncapable of doing anything about it.

Her head limply fell to the right and her eyes widened when she saw the familiar navy-blue dress shirt among the mass of black and white; she saw him, her hope.

But her hope couldn’t see her.

She mumbled pathetically and mustered all her strength to move out of Damien’s hold. But it was nothing, because he didn’t even visibly flinch or tighten his grip.

Nothing.

She was suddenly pulled further into his chest so he could adjust his grip. She was pulled closer to the devil, her death.

Her end.

Damien’s smile grew bigger as he moved his leg slightly to open the office door in front of him, joy ran through his body, glad he wasn’t caught or stopped.

Even if he was, nothing would stop him having her. He’d been watching her since he saw her waiting outside in the line for the club. He needs her, one way or another.

Needs.

Consent or not he didn’t care. It was more fun without anyway.

He walked further into the office and looked to his left seeing the small living area and office that looked over the club. A massive one- way mirror let him look over the scene of cash flow without anyone seeing him. To the right the kitchen acted as a divider between living space and bedroom, a small archway close to the front door led back to the bed and bathroom. Turning right he walked through the archway and smirked when he saw his king-size bed calling out to him. He peered down at Autumn in his arms and laughed when he saw her eyes furiously moving around trying to make out her surroundings.

Walking to the end of the bed he chucked her down and watched her bounce as she roughly hit the mattress. He shivered in joy as a moan of pain slipped through her plump lips. He stood in the archway and watched as she struggled to lift her upper body off the mattress. A whine escaped her lips that slowly turned into a pathetic sob once she realised, she was paralysed to the fate that was inevitable.

He stalked towards her, like an animal in a hunt, growling in pride when he came to stand in front of her; grabbing her ankles, he dragged her till her hips lay on the bed with the rest of her upper body.

“Shush now pretty girl, let Daddy enjoy his moment.” Gargled sobbing filled the silence as he took in the image of her lying before her, helpless.

“No,” her voice was quiet but loud enough for him to hardly hear it, it caused a growl to arise from his stomach as he launched forward and grabbed the neckline of her romper and tore it. Fabric flew everywhere, buttons bounced off of the walls and the sound caused a moan to escaped Damien’s mouth.

He watched as goosebumps covered her exposed abdomen and chest, his eyes hungrily drank in the sight before they moved to the lace covered chest. He watched the movement as she took in every rigid inhale and exhale.

“Your spoiling me Autumn.” He reached out and cupped her breast, pride swelled within him as he pinched the middle and unclasped it easily, letting the mounds of flesh breathe. His attention on her chest was undivided until he felt her leg kick him weakly. He looked into her glassy eyes and tutted tauntingly at her before looking down at her legs as she kicked him again.

But his breath caught once they caught sight of her lace covered crotch, heat flooded to his stomach and crotch as he noticed her lace panties matched her bra; forest green.

“You were made for me baby girl,” his smile became toothy as he goofily giggled to himself, reaching out to pull her panties down.

Autumns grey eyes grew stormy as they filled with tears that cascaded down her flushed face, the drugs were working, she knew that much as she couldn’t move and felt so disorientated.

Goosebumps littered her skin and organs as she felt sweaty hands caress her trembling thighs. Where they trembling? She couldn’t feel it; she can’t feel anything however she does feel one thing.

Emptiness, she felt it the moment her back painfully hit the mattress. She felt hollow, and empty shell that once held liveliness and love.

“Stop, no, no!” Her voice rose slightly when she felt his hands around her waist, she looked into his snake green eyes and cringed; the fire within them burnt her soul, she was fucked, she knew it.

She gasped as she was lifted slightly and whipped upwards suddenly, her head rolled backwards and to the side at the sudden movement.

Her heart hammered in her chest; it overpowered the feeling of the bass beneath them.

The club, god how people are clueless. She’s in her worst nightmare whilst people are swallowed in lust, drugs and alcohol to notice. Her team is enjoying their free time to notice.

Steve’s to busy wrapped in_ her_ grip to notice. And she told him to.

** _‘It’s all your fault.’_ **

** _‘I know, I know...’_ **

** _‘You let him slip through your fingers again and this is the consequence.’_ **

** _‘I’m sorry’_ **

A whimper left her mouth as she realised what she did, how she condemned herself to this hell. This grip that would never let her go, scarring her for life and haunting her dreams.

She jerked forward as she felt herself being situated onto Damien’s lap as he pulled her towards him. Before she could realise his lips slobbered overs hers, vacuuming them in as he swallowed her lips. Autumn tried to pull back, but her efforts were useless.

Stupid.

His hands travelled down and groped her ass cheeks, painfully grabbing them as he forced her to rock against his growing erection.

Her eyes stayed wide open, watching his closed ones as he continued his assault. The tears never stopped.

Never.

A breath of frustration left his mouth as he forced her off his lap and shoved her back onto the bed. He clambered over her limp body and sat, hard, on her pelvis, causing a scream to escape her mouth.

He just smiled and reach down to unbuckle his belt.

“Stop! Help me, please someone help. Please!” Her voice grew louder by the second, desperation causing it to boom throughout the room. She continued screaming, fear growing in her as she noticed that he hadn’t tried to stop her from screaming.

“Scream all you like baby girl, no ones gonna hear you. To noisy downstairs.” His belt became slack as he watched the horror of the situation finally wash over her face. The smirk remained as the cascade of tears increased but was immediately wiped of when a hard force hit his cheek.

“Fuck. You.” Her voice cracked with anger, she stared daringly into the fiery gaze that was casted down upon her from the man that sat upon her pelvis. The anger filled the room and caused the temperature to increase.

Her vision swirled as she was violently flipped onto her stomach, she didn’t even notice Damien move off of her. But she did notice his hands coming to hold her hips to lift her, so her ass was in the air. A feeling suddenly came crashing through her system and she felt the strength to surge forward. Her body moved forward and she managed to fall onto the floor, she cried out as she shuffled forward. But screamed when the arms of death grabbed her again and hauled her up from the floor.

“NO! No get off of me! Get the fuck off me!” Her legs flayed about as she used all her mustered-up energy to fight him off.

“God dammit you slut, stop fighting me,” his growl ripped through her body and it caused her to fight harder. She flung her head backwards, so it slammed down to hit his nose; causing him to let her go, she stumbled forward from the sudden force but maintained her balance long enough to let her turn around and grab his hair. She slammed her knee into his ribcage causing a loud crack to fill the prison cell and sighed as she watched him fall to the ground holding his abdomen.

Her vision swam as she navigated her way through the haunting environment; she made her way to the open planned space, she ran to the large window and rapidly banged her fists against the window, she screamed louder hoping someone would hear but gave up realising her efforts were futile.

Turning around clumsily she whipped her head back and forth looking for the door, she saw two. One to her left and one to her right.

“Fuck.” She heard Damien groan quietly and made a rash decision.

Right, fuck it.

She stepped quickly not trusting herself to run, she couldn’t even see straight. Her hands flayed about touching everything in her path to make sure she didn’t bump into anything; she didn’t look back at the sound of a lamp and vase smashing on the ground as she knocked them over on her way to her freedom.

Her hand wrapped around the knob she twisted it left before opening it all the way, her heart clenched as she saw the lights and heard the music grow louder in the familiar hallway. Her left foot dragged against the floor as she walked forward. Her breathing drowned out the music.

“No!” the hand around her ankle forced her to trip over and fall on her left shoulder; she looked down at her feet and cried louder at the monster that clung to her ankle dragging her back into his cave.

She kicked out with her free foot and shuddered slightly as it came in contact with his eye, she moved onto her elbows and used them to drag herself forward. She army crawled forward for what felt like forever before the same sweaty hands came onto her shoulders and turned her around. The pressure on her stomach made her aware of the man sat on her ribcage, she felt her heart coming out of her chest.

“Get off!” Her hands waved out and tried hitting Damien, but he was one step ahead of her and grabbed a hold of her wrists before placing them in his right hand and bringing them down to her chest.

“You bitch, I’m gonna make this hurt,” her head came up and before she could think, spit flew from her mouth and landed on his ironically perfect face. She sobbed as he stared dead at her face, unmoving, nerve wracking.

“Help!” her scream rattled her bones as it came back hollow, no one heard it she knew she was helplessly screaming.

“Get o-“her scream was cut short as hands wrapped around her throat; then, clamped down and squeezed, her legs kicked out helplessly and her vision pulsed as the air was clamped shut. Her temples throbbed and pulsed as her hearing was drowned out by the rapid beating of her heart. It hammered against her ribcage begging to be released.

Her vision turned red as she gazed into the eyes of the man, who she thought was safe, welcoming. But it’s her fault; being surrounded by all types of criminals should’ve told her not to trust a random man, no matter how captivating his eyes are. But her mind being clouded with thoughts of a certain Man led to her not thinking straight.

Or was she?

Was she thinking straight enough to know the consequences, no matter how big or small? If she were to wake up naked in his bed after a good night of consensual, sensual sex; or if she went on to regret the decision or a small token of the decision stayed within her for nine months and a following lifetime.

Autumns head felt close to exploding as it filled with all different scenarios that could’ve had a happy ending, or at least a moderate one. But the tighter the hands wrapped around her neck, the more her vision turned red and the more her head filled with a mediocre distraction.

“Your eyes look even more beautiful.” His voice held a tone of adoration and lust, it made autumn want to throw up. His green eyes sparkled with glee at the sight of the whites of her eyes turning red.

She clawed at his hands and wrists, trying to stop him. Pathetically. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his wrists, hoping to loosen the grip he had on her fragile neck. But her strength started to vanish, weaken. Her ragged breaths grew shorter and quieter as she felt the last of her oxygen leave her body.

But with one last breath she mustered up the strength to scream one last time;

“Bucky!” She gasped as the hands tightened more, she tilted her head backwards as she felt a different vibration rock her body. She knew doing this would cause the effects of Damien’s hands to work faster but she didn’t care. Not now.

Her vision was clouded with black dots as she saw the familiar glint of the Vibranium arm, it sent a dull wave of relief through her body.

“Get the fuck off of her, you monster!” Bucky’s voice felt like it was miles away, as it bounced off her eardrums and back into the dark hallway.

The pressure of her neck was released suddenly causing her to gasp for air, her back arching upwards as if a string was pulling her chest towards the ceiling.

Her head spun in rapid circles as the tidal wave of oxygen crashed violently against her system. The pain became unbearable as she started to cry, a hoarse sob of sorts as her throat contracted violently.

She felt the floor shake dangerously under her, the sound of metal on flesh filled her ears, the sound of running feet, the sound of an injured man begging for mercy.

She couldn’t breathe properly; her chest felt sore, broken. Just like her will to live.

Her body felt weightless as it floated teetering on the edge of life and death, even with no hands grappling her throat, she still couldn’t breathe. She felt so tired, so tired.

Her eyes stayed open, wide open, as she tried to fight for one deep breath, just one. But it came and went before she could even register, she was breathing. It became unbearable after a while; she needed to rest, to sleep or die.

Whatever stopped the pain.

“Romanova!” the name barely entered her head as she watched the light above her head started to flicker.

On.

Off.

On

Off.

It distracted her for a while, enough to not realise the growing sound of a stampede of feet running underneath her.

_‘Ray, respira’_

The witches voice in her head caused her to let out a painful gasp, she squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden pain.

** _‘I can’t do this anymore, it hurts.’_ **

“Ray, sunt aici acum. Deschide-ti ochii.” Wanda’s calming voice caused her muscles to relax. Her chest arched upwards as her eyes unscrewed themselves. She let out a sob, not caring about the searing pain that shot down her throat. The back of her eyes felt sore as her vision came back; she struggled to keep them open, but the sight of the red-headed witch gave her strength.

Hope.

“Wa-” her voice cut of with a strangled cry. Her throat felt as if a hot iron rod was shoved down it and as it was pulled back it caught the flesh lining the walls of her windpipe and tore it apart. The pain was unbearable. She wondered for a split second how much pain Damien had actually caused her body, internally and externally.

Mentally and emotionally.

“Fara vorbe.” She felts Wanda’s cold hands caress her burning forehead lovingly, it gave her a moment of relief, short and quick. The hand slipped to the back of Autumn’s head and lifted it up onto Wanda’s lap; the witch carefully stroked the Auburn and Brown curly hair.

Her hands were absorbed in a red hue as she soothed the sobbing woman in her grasp, begging herself not to come to tears for her friends.

“Hush now my love. Just try to stay awake. Okay?” Her voice broke slightly at the sight of the broken woman underneath her hands. She could feel the chaos raging around in her head, the symphony of emotions plagiarizing her heart. But all she saw was a tired woman, pale and cracking under the pressure of the situation.

**_“But I’m so tired. Please, just five minutes.” _**The voice inside Wanda’s head didn’t belong to the woman in her lap, it was too quiet, too fragile. The whisper echoed in her head, Wanda let out a whimper as her bottom lip trembled; trying to stop herself from crying, trying to be strong for her Ray. She shook her head as tears fell, stroking the auburn and brown hair in a soothing way. She sucked in a breath, reminding herself to stay strong;

“_Respira-mi Dragostea, totul se va termina curand. Iti promit._” The strangled cry that left the Sokovian’s mouth as she watched Autumn’s eyes flutter close, brought the attention of the group that were surrounding Damien’s battered and beaten body, pleading for the abuse to stop. The pleads stopped as a heeled foot came down hard on the man’s head. She turned and immediately stopped when she saw Wanda’s arms wrapped around Autumn’s head, back hunched over protectively as she rocked back and forth, the Romanian was distorted by the sobs leaving her mouth.

“Wanda? What. What’s, I. Wanda?” The words came out mumbled and quiet as Natasha kneeled down and held Autumn’s blood covered hand in hers. Her face faltered for a moment; an internal conflict was battering her emotions, her heart was hammering rapidly against her ribs adding to the horrible gut feeling, however, her brain was standing still as emotions and signals were firing continuously and the instincts she’d gained from her line of work were telling her to stay void and kill the fucker who did this to her. But she couldn’t come to terms with reality fast enough. Because next thing Natasha knew, her feet grazed the ground momentarily as someone lifted her and moved her to the side hastily. She blinked once, twice and the image in front of her was still disordered like the cable wasn’t plugged in properly. Image fuzzy, sound warbly.

Stomach curdling.

“Wanda, let go. Please, I need to get her to the car.” Tony’s voice didn’t waver as he held onto the witch’s shoulders. Shaking them slightly, as if to stop the chanting coming from the broken woman.

“Te rog, Wanda.” Bucky’s voice held authority as his right hand gently wrapped around the witch’s waist and dragged her off the battered woman on the floor. Looking up at Tony; the solider nodded his head briefly, brunette locks flopped down to cover his eyes as he swiftly moved his head to rest atop of the sobbing ball in his arm.

Bucky’s and Wanda’s relationship has always been strong, it was bound to be as they’d all been through the hardship of Hydra’s suffocating grasp. They shared the same fear, shielded themselves away from the losses that was caused by the octopus symbol that haunted their life.

Experiments, torture, pain, death.

Loss.

Death.

Pain.

Loss.

Death.

It all repeated itself after a while, became normal. Even if they watched from the side-lines, it became their normal. Their life. And not once did they think twice, because all that caused was more misery.

His left arm came up to brush her hair soothingly as he mumbled softly to her. Only looking over his shoulder once to make sure Autumn was okay.

“Come kid. Hey Nat, call Cho tell her to set up shop in the lab immediately. And if she says she’s busy. Tell her I’ll get her that date with pointbreak.” His arms went under knees and the back of her shoulders as he lifted her up. He swayed slightly as the tequila from earlier said a quick hello.

One foot in front of the other, that’s all Tony thought about as he rushed down the darkened hallway, Natasha in front of him slightly on the phone to Doctor Helen Cho. Her voice was low and harsh as she briskly walked ahead, negotiating down the phone. His eyes narrowed slightly as a thought processed through his mind quickly.

“No.” But as soon as the small whimper left Autumns lips it faded away, his paced never slowed as he looked down at the woman in his arms. Her face was littered with colours, her lips cut and blood slowly creeping out of her mouth.

“Friday bring the cars round back please and tell the team. And get someone to pick up that piece of shit on the floor,” his request was met with a simple ‘**_Yes Sir’_** as he continued down the never-ending hallway. He faltered when his brown eyes caught sight of Natasha reluctantly picking up the discarded white heels thrown carelessly to the side. They were Autumn’s; he was there as he watched Autumn ogle them through the charity shop window. He’s the one who bought them for her. He’s the one who told her to wear them tonight. If he stopped now he’d brake.

So, his journey continued down the spiral staircase, his eyes met Happy’s through the crowd as his guard came to meet him by the staircase. With a nod shared between both men, they set out towards the back of the club. Not a single look was casted their way and it sent a shiver through Happy’s spine.

If a man carrying an unconscious woman, or person, through the club isn’t strange, then how often does this sort of thing happen?

The fresh air caused the hair of everyone’s body to stand on edge, it was a massive change from sweaty hot bodies grinding upon each other to a cold and empty atmosphere. It brought a calming sensation through Stark’s mind. But his mind wasn’t at ease for long as the plague came back and rattled his body, squeezed his skull till it felt like it was suffocating his brain.

“Cho’s setting up shop as we speak, we need to go now. Bucky and Wilson said they’d meet us there. They just need to deal with trash control. Wanda’s finding Rogers and Barton is calling Fury as we speak.” The red head placed a hand on the older mans shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before letting it go as the sound of squealing tires breached their ears.

“Let’s go, she is getting cold.” His voice was hard, void of the usual sarcasm and teasing. The doors opened as the car came to a halt. Placing her in the back seat, he laid her down gently placing her head on Natasha’s lap once she got in the other side. He closed the door, jaw clenched and the moment he turned he launched his foot forward and kicked over the trash can.

“Fuck!” His yell was loud and drowning in pain and guilt. His breathing came out in gasps as he tilted his head back and looked up at the clouded sky. Clogged with pollution, not a single star was seen.

He sharply turned and got into the car, muttering a simple **_‘go’_** to Happy in the driver seat. Head pushed back as they sped away from the club and to the compound.

* * *

I was bad and comitted the worst sin and used Google translate for the Romanian. If i have mad an error and i know i have somewhere please dont hessatate to tell me. And be kind. xx

( _‘Ray, respira’ = Ray, breathe) _

_( _Ray, sunt aici acum. Deschide-ti ochii = I’m here now open your eyes)

( Doare = it hurts)

( _Respira-mi Dragostea, totul se va termina curand. Iti promit.= Breathe my Love, everything will be over soon. I promise.)_

_( _Te rog, Wanda = Please Wanda)__


End file.
